


Problematic

by Squishiez



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Anxiety, Bad end, Chara messes it up though, Demon Deals, F/M, Female Frisk, Major Astraphobia, Manipulation, Other, Poor Sans, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route, Sans tries to be a good boyfriend, blind!Frisk, demon!Chara, healthy relationship, nonbinary chara
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 14:53:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11488701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squishiez/pseuds/Squishiez
Summary: When Sans is late during a storm, Frisk begins to worry.Frisk ends up drinking and ends up thinking about making a deal with a demon.





	Problematic

A storm was something Frisk never enjoyed. Ever since she was a small child the abrupt sound of drumming that came up from the clouds terrified them. Lightning was described to her many times. A quick flash that took over the sky for less than a second but could kill a person if it hit someone. She never saw it herself. Despite hating not being able to see, it was the times likes this that made her almost appreciative.

She didn't have to see the threatening flash in the sky to be scared of it. Hearing was enough. Believing others was also enough. She remembered being a small ten year old, hiding under the sheets of Papyrus's bed as thunder went off like an alarm trying to awaken a god. Her eyes couldn't see the effect of her tears of fear causing her eyes to go blurry. There was no sight. She had sat under that cover for an hour, crying.

Flashes went unnoticed but the thunder that it brought with it nearly made the heart within the child's chest stop. She shrieked at the sudden distressing sound, her hands clawing at the sheet hiding her from the world.

"YOUNG FRISK!'' The sound of footsteps alerted her. The sound of boots against the hardwood steps had let her know that Papyrus was coming up to check on her before he had even shouted for her. "DON'T WORRY I HAVE HEARD YOUR SCREAMS AND I'M COMING TO SAVE YOU!"

_Though.._

That was a long time ago.

Frisk was twenty-two. She couldn't just scream for help and have all her friends run up to her rescue. Her pride wouldn't allow her to seek comfort.

Instead, she sat on the leather love seat all by herself, a bottle alcohol in her hand as her ears listened to the cackles from outside. Her senses and brain had slowed down a little from drinking. Though, the cold liquid that slipped down her throat and numbed her made her feel better.

She had never drank before.

Sans would be disappointed in her if he found out. He had always admired her Determination.

Every time they went out or had a good time, she was determined to not drink. It was something Frisk couldn't see herself doing but at the moment her fear overtook everything that kept her determined.

She jumped up as the sound of thunder once again forced itself into her ears.

Frisk took another swig as she realized that she didn't understand how she could be scared of something this badly after everything she had been through. At the age of nine, Frisk freed a whole species from being imprisoned underground, she had killed the whole species after being manipulated to commit genocide and then RESET time itself to stop their sins and start over. She had died hundreds of times and Frisk was scared of Thunder.

It wasn't just a small scare either, she was _terrified._

 ** _"Frisk, calm down with the alcohol, this is my body now too."_**  
Frisk wished that Chara understood how they felt but even if they had understood, they wouldn't care. Chara wasn't the genocidal killer anymore but they still weren't a happy camper. Scratch that, Chara didn't force her to do genocide but she would totally love the chance to do it.

Sans had told Frisk to ignore the spirit but at the moment they would do anything to keep their mind off the hurricane outside her doors.

The sound of water droplets hitting the window had left and was replaced with something remotely louder. The rain must have froze and turned into ice. It must have been hailing out there.

"Chara, is it bad out there? Please, tell me it's not that bad out there!" She noticed her voice was higher pitched than normal as if she had become desperate. The worry in her lungs had been made known because of the shakiness of her voice.

Chara was silent for a second and Frisk knew it was in shock because she could feel it in their shared soul. Chara wasn't expecting a response from her. Honestly, if Frisk hadn't been drinking, she probably wouldn't have paid them any mind at all. Chara was surprised. Though, the sound of Chara's sinister laughter let Frisk know that Chara was amused. They didn't mind the attention.

Frisk took another sip when Chara didn't respond at first.

She was so worried. Not only was she terrified of the storm she couldn't see but Sans was late. He should've been home twenty minutes ago. the thought of him being hurt made her want to drink the whole bottle. If Sans was hurt she wouldn't be able to live with herself.

He was her everything. He was what kept her going.

_**"I hate to disappoint you but it's pretty bad out there, Frisky. I understand why you're worried. I mean, you never know what could happen out there."** _

Frisk's mind felt fuzzy and a lump in her throat formed at Chara's words. If even Chara was alarmed then something must've been wrong. Frisk was too drunk to understand the sarcasm in Chara's words.

"Damn it! Do you think.. Sans is hurt?"

There was a sudden gasp that came from Chara. They were being quite over the top but acting was never their strong suit. Besides, Frisk was drunk. She would never realize that they were faking.

At least not til it was too late.

 _ **"I don't know, Frisk, Sans is pretty weak when it comes HP. Sure you couldn't beat him last timeline but that's because he KNEW you were coming to FIGHT him. He was aware but during a storm, you never know what's going to happen."**_ Chara continued to trail on as Frisk's stomach began to drop. The fear in their shared stomach and all the alcohol she drank, making them sick.

Frisk swore that if she could see herself she would have looked so pathetic.

She raised the bottle to her mouth again and chugged it before she began to feel a tug on her SOUL, must've been Chara trying to get her to stop. She had drank a lot. Realizing that, she put the bottle on the floor and tried to ignore that it was even there.

"I'm sorry, Chara.. I-I'm just so worried about him." Her sentence was interrupted by abrupt sound of thunder that caused her to screech in fear.

 ** _"Don't worry about it, Being worried is normal!"_** Frisk could practically feel Chara's smile. **_"But if you don't mind me asking, why are you so scared of a common storm? I mean, Am I missing a bigger picture?"_**

Frisk shook her head. There was no big picture. She was just scared. It was something she couldn't explain. Just like people who were scared of heights wouldn't go jump out of a plane and go parachuting, Frisk had Astraphobia and she couldn't just sit and relax with a cup of golden flower tea as lightning ripped through the sky. You never needed a reason to be scared. It was just a feeling that came out of no where sometimes.

It was something she wished she could stop but it wasn't possible.

Though, the thought of Sans terrified her even more. He was never late. He had to be in trouble. Frisk couldn't think of anything else. Sans was somewhat responsible, he wouldn't be late without sending her a text.

The fear of Sans being hurt overthrew her fear of the loud hurricane outside.

 _ **"Don't tell me you're planning on doing what I think you're going to do."**_ Frisk smiled sadly at the crazed tone in Chara's voice. She wondered what they were thinking.

"What if Sans needs me, Chara? I might be able to save his life!"

_**"At the cost of yours! What do you think you can do out there, you can't even see!?"** _

Frisk took a deep breath to calm herself from Chara's outburst. Sure, they were always quite rude but usually Frisk could handle it. They had been dealing with it since they were nine years old! 13 years was a long time to get used to it.

"Screw you, Chara. At least I can see how much of a jerk you are." She crossed her arms and turned her head the other way to show she was upset at them.

**_"Oh come on, Frisk, don't be like that. I didn't mean to be offensive. I just want you to see things my way."_ **

Frisk laughed bitterly.

"Haha, real funny. I get it, go away. I should've listened to Sans, I should've ignored you."

The atmosphere became chillier than it had been before. Maybe there was a draft or something? That's what she thought at first until she felt two cold hands cup her face. They were so cold, whoever it was felt dead..

Chara?

Frisk immediately felt her body stiffen at the sudden contact. It didn't make sense. They didn't have a physical body.

 _ **"Frisk you are mistaken. I'm not that imbecile skeleton you love. I mean I literally want you to see things my way."**_ Frisk felt Chara's hands cover both of her eyes. **_"If you wanna go find Sans, you'll want to look for him. What if we use my eyes? You would like that, wouldn't you, Frisky?"_**

The girl's mind was racing. She couldn't think right. The alcohol made her mind cloudy and the sudden implications Chara was making was hurting her brain. They never spoke of this before. They were usually quite quiet. Then again, Frisk usually ignored them. She wasn't supposed to be interacting with Chara at all. Sans would be disappointed.

Frisk was too drunk to care of consequences. She was surprised she wasn't slurring and passing out on the couch.

Frisk's face scrunched up in confusion before she responded to them.

"Chara, I have no idea what you're talking about but maybe it's you who needs to get drunk, not me."

Chara laughed at Frisk's suggestion, removing their hands from the other's face. Their spirit sitting on the couch in the spot next to her before laying dramatically in Frisk's lap.

_**"I can make you see, isn't that something you've always wanted. It's something you were deprived of at birth!"** _

Frisk didn't fail to notice how excited their voice was becoming. It was an odd subject for Chara to get excited about. Frisk couldn't interpret what was going on completely. All Frisk knew what that Chara was right! Of course she wanted to see! It had been the thing she wished for on many echo flowers when she was younger. She remembered being so excited. Being a naive child, she had believed they would work.

Though, it didn't. She had been so saddened at the results.

"You know the answer to that question, silly. I've always wanted to be able to see but even Doctors can't fix me. I'm hopeless." Her voice started off fine but as it went on it became less joyful and more quiet.

Frisk didn't like talking about this that much but it was fine. She wasn't going to dismiss it. At least the chat was helping her get her mind off Sans. _Oh Sans... Where was he?_ That simple thought had brought all of her anxiety back to the surface. She took a deep breath to calm herself. Chara smiled seeing how distressed Frisk was becoming again.

Chara had a plan. They weren't going to let anyone ruin it this time. Sans wasn't there to stop them and better yet, him not being there was going to be Frisk's downfall. They were filled with glee at the thought of seeing Sans's face as he comes home to realize his fiance was gone and was never going to come back because he failed to comfort her and left her in the hands of a demon.

They couldn't wait.

Frisk was theirs.

 _ **"Don't consider yourself hopeless when I'm around. I can help you. I'm no doctor but I do have a simple technique that will help you see."**_ Chara noticed how Frisk's eyes widened in disbelief. Their smile widened. _**"Would you like to hear about it. It's quite simple and something I would happily do for my partner!"**_

Frisk couldn't believe what she was hearing. A chance to see the world.

"You- You have to be lying! Why wouldn't you have told me about this earlier? I may be drunk and stupid but I still have questions!"

Chara still laid on Frisk's lap, they allowed themselves to entwine their transparent fingers into Frisk's. Chara would have laughed at the thought that Frisk and them could interact now that Frisk was acknowledging their existence but that would make Frisk suspicious.

They refused to let anything screw up their plan this time. Frisk was intoxicated, Sans was gone, and Frisk was vulnerable.

Chara knew Sans was fine. There was no way his death was going to be an accident. Though, Frisk didn't have to know that.

 _ **"Well, I would have told you but you never talk to me and I needed to wait til you really needed my sight. Sans is in trouble and this might be the only way to save him!"**_ They exclaimed.

Frisk raised an eyebrow.

"I-I just can't believe you would do this for me- for Sans! I'm so sorry for always ignoring you and being so rude before I even got to know you properly!"

 _ **"Everyone makes mistakes, you're human."**_ Chara smiled at the thought that Frisk was in the progress of making a big mistake. _**"So, do you agree?"**_

"Can you tell me the details first?"

_**"Of course, Frisky! You see, right now we share your body and your SOUL. What if it was the other way around? We share MY body and MY SOUL."** _

Frisk shook her head. That was crazy. Chara was dead, they didn't have a body, they didn't have a SOUL! That's why Chara used hers. Chara clung to life by clinging to her SOUL.

"This doesn't make sense Chara, you're crazy."

Chara laughed at that judgement. They knew that was true but not because of their statement. They had other things that made them crazy. As Frisk would find out if their plan worked.

Chara couldn't help but feel delighted that Frisk chose to get drunk. Her mind was weak now.

Frisk was never this stupid but how gullible she was being was enjoyable to them. Not only was it amusing but it gave Chara such a big advantage over everything. They were sure this game was won. They believed they were the victor and Frisk hadn't even agreed yet.

_**"No, no! It's simple, Frisk. All you have to do is give me your SOUL. With the power of your DETERMINATION in my possession, I will be strong enough to switch our roles!"** _

Frisk didn't get it. She didn't understand anything that was being said to her. Though, Sans was in trouble. The sound of thunder invaded their conversation and Frisk didn't jump this time she was too lost in her own thoughts and confusion.

She was still able to think.

Frisk wasn't that drunk, her mind was just a little fuzzy, that's it.

Though, it wasn't the alcohol making her rash it was the fact that Sans could be in danger

"Switch our roles?"

Frisk felt them nod their head in her lap.

 ** _"Of course, sadly, there is a price. I know it might seem like a big deal but it's not as bad as it will sound, especially because we'll be able to help Sans."_** Chara paused. **_"Switching roles is exactly what it sounds like. Instead of you piloting your body, I'll be piloting mine. You'll be taking the passenger seat in my mind instead of me in yours."_**

**_"I know it sounds scary. You'll still be able to take control of everything. It'll be the same almost except I'll have more control than usual and you'll be able to see!"_ **

Frisk didn't know what to say at Chara's words. They sounded so excited like they had been waiting to reveal this for some time now. Frisk was far from excited though.

Having Chara have more control was risky. Sans didn't even want Frisk talking to them but here she was making a deal with them.

Plus, Frisk knew that Chara and her weren't identical. Sans would find out. Flowey said the two looked heavily alike except for a few minor differences but Sans had to know the difference.

It was wrong.

But..

She would be able to see. She would be able to go out and help Sans! Frisk wanted be brave.

For Sans.

"Okay, I'll do it, for Sans."

Frisk felt Chara raise their head from her lap instantly after those words escaped her lips.

**_"Agreed, For Sans!"_ **

Chara let out a chuckle as the buttons appeared in front of Frisk.

 _**|*Give Soul** _ _**| |*Do Not|** _

**_"Don't worry I'll guide you, Frisk."_ **

Chara placed their hand on Frisk's sleeve, slowly leading their hand to the button which would seal her fate.

Frisk's fingertips were nearly an inch there. Only a little closer and Chara's plan would be complete.

"frisk! what are you doing!?"

Frisk's eyes widened but before she could do anything, Chara responded.

**_"This is for you, Sans. Hope you appreciate it!"_ **

It was at that moment when Frisk felt her hand get roughly tugged til her hand came in contact with the cold transparent button.

Everything went black for Frisk and Chara.

Sans dropped all the packages in his hands as he ran to Frisk as her body went limp.

He immediately went to check her pulse.

There was nothing.

Why didn't she RESET or LOAD?!

"no..frisk." He looked over her before planting a kiss on her forehead. "you can't be dead. you can't be!"

He felt tears pour out of his eye sockets.

He told himself he should've been there for her. He knew how she got but he just wanted to be a good boyfriend. He went out and rented that CD Frisk had begged him for a few weeks ago so that they could blast it to rid of the sound of thunder. He went out to get her some Grillby's and he bought candles so they could pretend they were on a real date.

Frisk would have loved it.

He shook his head. He should have called her! He shouldn't have ignored her calls because he wanted to surprise her.

He felt as if he failed her.

"frisk, i should have came earlier or called you or sent paps over to check on you.. this is all my fault."

As he hugged her close he didn't fail to notice something wet dripping onto his fingertip that was coming from Frisk's face. He looked at her head and he was quite shocked.

It wasn't tears.

It wasn't blood.

It was a golden liquid coming from her mouth that smelled oddly like the tea Asgore would make them. Buttercups.

Her eyes were starting to drip an unknown black substance also.

Sans instantly knew what was going on. Gaster had told him long ago that the royal human child, Chara, had rare symptoms when they had died. Poison from the buttercups dripped from their mouth and another substance from their eyes that Gaster tested to be Tainted DETERMINATION.

Frisk must've done the impossible with Chara.

As Sans realized that. Down deep underground of Mount. Ebott, a hand flew out of a patch of golden flowers, freeing itself from the dirt.


End file.
